


can we talk

by isakx



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8783575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isakx/pseuds/isakx
Summary: just Evens thoughts while isak is calling





	

He stared at the phone in his hand “isak” was written down there. 

Why is he calling? Does he want to end it? Probably 

He wanted to pick up the phone, oh how he wanted to hear this voice again. Even though they hadn’t seen each other for just 5 days. He missed this boy more than he had ever imagined, but he just couldn’t answer this call. If he would, it would be over.  
And the worst is it has been his fault.  
Isak told him he is better off without mentally ill people and he tried, he actually tried to stay away from him. But the truth is it didn’t matter how hard he tried. He felt something for this boy, something he had never felt before.  
With Sonja it has been different. They came together when they have been 15, it has been a teenage romance, no deep feelings involved. All has been new and exciting, He wasn’t even sure why he stayed with Sonja this long. Probably because she has been a big help for him the first time he has been manic. She helped him through all of this, and he would lie if he said he wouldn’t care about Sonja. He did, she meant much to him but not as his girlfriend. His feelings for her haven’t been more than for a friend since a long time.  
When he told isak he had ended things with Sonja, he told the truth. He had tried to end things, but Sonja .. well it wasn’t easy.

“Isak” the name was gone, the ringing was gone and the room was silent again. “fuck”

He blamed himself. He wanted to make things perfect Friday night. But he had ruined it. And he hated himself for it. He felt like he gave Isak the exact conformation that he has been right. He is better off without mentally ill people. Without him  
He looked down on his phone. 

Should he call him back?

He couldn’t count the times he wanted to apologize, he wrote down so many different versions of it, but none of them felt right. He didn’t know what to write. It felt like words couldn’t describe what he wanted to say. He wanted to explain to Isak how much he meant to him. How good he felt with him and how deeply sorry he is for Friday. But he just couldn’t find the right words.

His phone rings,

“tried to call you. Hope you’re doing well, give a sound when you feel like it <3 “

he needed to read it twice. he could feel the relief going through his whole body.

Isak still wants to talk , He didn’t wanted to end it

He needed to repeat this words in his head, He couldn’t believe this. He actually thought it would be over now.  
They needed to talk Even knew this. He knew this since the time they kissed in the locker room. Actually since the time isak came to his house.  
But now he knew that Isak still wanted to talk with him and this gave him hope, that Isak won't leave him after the things he has to tell him.

 

“Hey you, can we talk <3?”


End file.
